whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Cuthbert Beckett
Beckett is a famous Noddist, said to be a member of the Mnemosyne, the Memory-Seekers, the bloodline of Caine-worshippers who devote themselves to the study of the first vampire and the Book of Nod. Biography Wandering the globe for at least 300 yearsVTM: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, exploring Kindred lore and mythology, the British vampire Beckett may be the one of the greatest Noddist historians and archaeologists of the Classic World of Darkness. He is a rare Gangrel: well connected and educated, he has cultivated contacts and allies around the world from the ranks of mortal and supernatural alike, though few know him well. His closest allies are his erstwhile companions Lucita and the raving prophet Anatole. His long time adversary and competitor is the Tzimisce scholar Sascha Vykos. Known over the world for coming and going as he pleases and always appearing when "interesting" items, books, scraps or stories appear, Beckett is also notorious among Kindred scholars for his theory that the story of Cain and Abel is actually a myth, representing human civilization's move from hunter-gatherer into agricultural society. How this is connected with vampirism he is not sure, but if anyone can find the evidence and discover the truth, Beckett can. His knowledge of ancient lore, linguistics and fighting skills is perfectly complemented by mastery of a number of Disciplines outside the usual purview of the Gangrel, and a more than passing knowledge of Thaumaturgy. His skill with the Gangrel trademark disciplines is such that he often travels like a wolf, and he was known to run the length of a football field under the scorching sun. He has two Beast Marks; cat-like red eyes with crescent shaped pupils which glow faintly, and hands and forearms covered in coarse hairs and claw-like (even by Kindred standards) nails, forcing him to keep them covered and wear shaded glasses among mortals. Beckett is incredibly snarky and proud. He constantly uses his superior intellect to put others (Kindred and Kine alike) in their place in the most sarcastic way possible; this has gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. He does, however, abide by the rules of whichever political sect is controlling the city he is visiting. Beckett tries his best to be respectful of the different traditions, but has a disdain for the formalities and pomp of court. He finds the obsession with seperation by clan to be pointless and has little-to-no loyalty to the Gangrel as a whole. While he has little tolerance for mortals in general, Beckett does try his best to avoid killing them while feeding. This is difficult in his wolf form, as his animalistic instincts tend to take over. If he is unable to stop himself, he tries his best to make sure his victims die as quick and painless a death as possible. He pities the Kine that are made into ghouls but is not above giving them his blood (while they are going through withdrawls) in exchange for information. Due to his globetrotting, he purchaed a private jet in order to avoid the sun while traveling. This forced him to (reluctantly) create a his ghoul, Cesare; an alcoholic, out-of-work pilot. Victorian Age In the late 1800s, he was wanted dead in London after killing two Kindred in a fight for a rare text. Later, he rescued and fell in love with Lady Emma Blake, a Tremere neonate who was being used as a spiritual vessel by the Followers of Set. World War II In 1945, he embraced a German hunter named Marie because of her survival skills and as a cruel joke. She continued hunting him into modern-day Berlin. Chicago In 2001, Beckett discovered the Methuselahs Menele and Helena. He was also pulled into a battle involving the Mummy Nicholas Sforza-Ahnkhotep. Los Angeles In 2004, Beckett traveled to Los Angeles to study the Ankaran Sarcophagus. He fled the city after discovering its true contents. Gehenna In 2005, (while trying to free his friend, the Nosferatu Okulos) Beckett broke through a ward on the ancient Cappodocian city of Kaymakli. By doing this, he not only freed Okulos, but also the Lasombra Antedilluvian; bringing about one of the semi-canon versions of Gehenna. Trivia White Wolf has never published his character sheet. Gallery Beckett desing vtmb.jpg|Concept art for Beckett in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Beckett|Beckett as he appears in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Beckett moonstone.jpg|Beckett as he appears in Vampire the Masquerade: Beckett comic by Moonstone VtM Beckett Cover.jpg|Beckett in the cover of the Moonstone comic Beck CotN.png|Beckett in the cover of Children of the Night Beckett.jpg|Beckett on the cover of Year of Scarab Trilogy: Laying Down With Lions References * (Commentary) * (Second book of the Year of the Scarab Trilogy) * (Third book of the Year of the Scarab Trilogy) * (Comic Book) * (Contains probably the only canon sex scene he's ever been involved in on pg. 201-205) *VTM: Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant *VTM: Gehenna: The Final Night *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption (Online promotional material) Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires